


Hands

by JalapenoBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JalapenoBaby/pseuds/JalapenoBaby
Summary: Taka just loves Mondo's hands what can he say
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff bc I'm feeling wholesome

Ishimaru loves touching Mondo, not in a sexual way but in an "I love you, you're amazing, please don't leave me I love you alot" sort of way. He especially loves Mondo's hands, they were big but gentle. The raven haired boy wishes he could just touch Mondo without feeling scared or awkward about it, he knows Mondo wouldn't mind because he told him but still he couldn't help but get nervous.

The two had been dating for a good year now and Mondo realised Taka's love language was praising him and trying to touch him without making a situation awkward.

Of course the two finally got settled on PDA and how comfortable they are with it. 

Mondo didn't really care much, no one would mess with him. Taka was always a bit nervous about breaking a rule he yelled at everyone else about but he eventually stopped caring. 

They were both just sitting in Taka's room, Mondo sitting inches away from the smaller as he scrolled through his phone.

He noticed Taka staring at his hand, smiling he held it out for him knowing how hard it is for the other to ask.

The warmth of the others' smaller hand filled his own and he couldn't help but keep smiling. 

"My Mondo you have such big hands!" Taka smiled widely.

Taka turned himself to face the biker and filled in the empty space in between them. Red eyes examined over his right hand, tracing all the lines and feeling the mini scars on his knuckles. 

Mondo slowly put his phone away watching the other play with his hand. He seemed to interested it was so fucking cute.

"Yeah I guess I do huh?"

"It's definitely not a bad thing! I love them" Mondo felt his face heat up, fucking,,,,why did Taka have to be so fucking CUTE?!

Taka pulled his hand up to his face for measurement, yep it covered his whole face with no issue at all. Taka let out a hum of joy with the smile still planted on that perfect face. Did he know what he did to the poor biker? He made him all soft and mushy,,,,but it's worth it.

He gently bent Mondos large fingers and traced over his knuckles. The touch made Mondo's face red and he felt like screaming his head off from how fucking cute Ishimaru could be. His face was so focused on his hands he couldn't help but die on the inside from all this wholesomeness.

"Your hands are perfect for holding a lot of stuff!"

"Mhm, sucks ass if something falls in a small space though, but ya know what? I can just call you since your hands are small" he grinned intertwining their fingers together. 

Taka was right, his hands were big, intertwining their hands just showed it. You could only see the tips of Taka's fingers, quite funny honestly Mondo would have never noticed if Taka didn't say anything.

He gently squeezed the smaller hand and gently let go, he could see the disappointment on the others face.

"Hey don't look so disappointed doll~ I just wanted to do this." He trailed his hands slowly down the others chest to grip his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Taka smiled again.

Laying back on the bed he turned the two on their sides to stare at each other in awe. 

Taka adjusted himself so their chests touched, reaching his arms to Mondo's he grabbed the bigger wrists and intertwined his hands with the others.

The smaller closed his red own. He loved the feeling of his heart growing with love, the butterflies in his tummy. He loved this feeling he felt safe and at peace.

Mondo swore if Taka could he'd be purring. He's surprised he doesn't! He is lowkey like a cat. Kicking the blanket with his foot he covered them both resting his head on top of the raven's fuzzy hair tickling his chin.

"I really love you Mondo" Taka's voice was barely a whisper, he was slowly drifting to sleep.

Again Mondo's heart couldn't handle this affection.

"I love ya too Taka, forever and always" He mumbled, rubbing his own thumb into Takas knuckles.

They wished they could stay like that forever, just in each other's arms with no other care in the world. 

This was nice.

Very very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Taka's hands arent actually as small as you'd think they'd be from what I'm describing, they're pretty average. Mondo is just a big guy who's standing at 6 foot fucking 2 and being a fucking beef-cake really tricks you into thinking Ishimaru is built like a fucking hobbit. Trust me Mondo is just a himbo who really loves his dorky boyfriend.


End file.
